Sólo me haces falta tú
by Maeko Sendoh
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si los equipos de baloncesto Kainan, Shoyo, Shohoku y Ryonan fuesen al mismo instituto? ¿Y si ese centro educativo fuera solamente de chicas y donde ningún chico había estado antes? Celos, secretos por descubrir pero sobretodo, una sola verdad./ RukawaxOC, SendohXOC, UozumixOC, JinXOC, MitusuixOC y HanagataxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**EL COLEGIO PRIVADO DE CHICAS MONT LYONS.**

Era una mañana nublada cuando viajaron hasta la isla de Kyûshu. Por primera vez en sus vidas, estaban viajando en un barco hasta Miyazaki, que era donde estaba aquel instituto a cual se dirigían. Habían escuchado que en ese centro solamente asistían chicas y que ellos serían los primeros chicos en entrar en aquel lugar. Estaban en la cubierta del barco. Algunos estaban tumbados en las tumbonas, otros estaban bañándose en la piscina en la proa y otros mirando el mar apoyados en la barandilla de hierro. Los chicos del Shohoku y algunos del Kainan, disfrutaban de un relajante baño sino fuera por los continuos gritos de Nobunaga y Sakuragi.

-¡Jajajajaja, pero qué dices! No conseguirás que ninguna chica se fije en ti con ese pelo jajaja – se burló el muchacho del cabello por los hombros y negro.

-Lo mismo te digo. Con esa cara de mono salvaje, no le gustarás a ninguna – le dijo el pelirrojo señalándolo.

-¡Yo tengo muchas más posibilidades que tú! – Gritó Nobunaga.

-¿Por qué serán tan ruidosos? – Comentó Maki a Jin. Los dos estaban apoyados en el filo de la piscina.

-Al menos el viaje no se hace tan pesado – opinó el tirador de triples con una sonrisa.

-En eso tienes razón – dijo el capitán del mejor equipo del Estado de Kanagawa con un dedo en el oído y con los ojos cerrados.

-Akagi ¿crees que nos irá bien? Ese instituto nunca ha sido mixto y allí habrá más chicas que chicos – le preguntó Kogure a su compañero de equipo.

-No te preocupes por eso Kogure. Estoy seguro de que nos llevaremos bien con ellas. Si no hubieran querido compartir su instituto con nosotros… - comenzó a decir el capitán del Shohoku.

-Además, he escuchado que seis de esas chicas son sumamente bellas, altas y delgadas pero que hay que tener cuidado con una de ellas – le interrumpió el tirador de triples uniéndose a la conversación. Los demás miraron hacia ellos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué esa chica nos hará la estancia imposible? – Preguntó Uozumi.

-No, no quiero decir eso. Por lo que he podido leer en Internet, hay una chica que le dicen "Smuk-sama" y las demás chicas la tienen mucho respecto – contestó el número catorce del Shohoku.

-¿Smuk-sama? – Repitieron todos.

-¿Qué significa eso? – Interrogó Koshino acercándose con Sendoh, Uekusa y Fukuda.

-No lo sé – Mitsui encogió los hombros cohibido.

-Hermosa – dijo una voz. Todos miraron hacia el chico de aspecto zorruno. – Significa hermosa en danés.

-¿Cómo sabes eso zorro apestoso? – Le preguntó Sakuragi señalándole.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes danés Rukawa? – Preguntó asombrado Miyagi.

-Yo no sé danés, es mi hermana quien sabe. Ella me lo dijo – se salió de la piscina y se tumbó bocarriba debajo de una sombrilla.

Antes de que pudieran seguir preguntándole, un hombre que trabaja en aquel barco se acercó al jugador de primero y le dio un teléfono haciendo que se levantase y se alejara. Ninguno se esperó que el chico frío e inexpresivo tuviera una hermana. Se pusieron a imaginársela y se reían al pensar que se parecía al chico de ojos zorrunos. Mitsui siguió contando cosas sobre aquel instituto tan respetado de chicas que había en la cuidad de Miyazaki. Los demás escuchaban atentos pero Mitsui, al igual que sus compañeros, no sabía muchas cosas. Se podía notar que estaban nerviosos y excitados por estar en aquel lugar. Desde que Rukawa recibió la llamada, lo notaron bastante extraño y pensativo. ¿Qué le estaba rondando por la cabeza al super Rookie?

Una vez que llegaron al puerto de Miyazaki y tras desembarcar, se encontraron con un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años con el cabello negro azabache, lacio y algo alborotado. Los ojos de aquel hombre eran medianos y de un hermoso color intenso, los rasgos faciales eran finos; además de que tenía la piel blanca. Era delgado y mediría alrededor del 1,95 m. El hombre moreno levantó una mano y dijo:

-Al fin habéis llegado.

-¿Quién es usted? – Preguntó cortésmente Akagi.

-Soy uno de los profesores de Mont Lyons. Mi nombre Akiyoshi Sendoh y os daré Física – se presentó el hombre.

-¿Ha dicho que se llama Sendoh? – Preguntó sorprendido Ikegami. Todos miraron al jugador del Ryonan.

-Jajaja sí, he dicho Sendoh – rió el profesor al ver las caras de los chicos.

-Es el hermano pequeño de mi padre – explicó Sendoh poniendo boca de pez.

-Debiste decirnos que tu tío trabajaba como profesor en este instituto – le dijo Uozumi.

-Es que no lo sabía. Yo me acabo de enterar también – Sendoh encogió los hombros.

-¿Por qué no seguimos hablando por el camino? Smuk-sama os está esperando desde esta mañana – intervino el hombre treintañero.

-Otra vez ese nombre… - murmuró Koshino.

-¿Desde esta mañana? – Preguntó Kogure sorprendido.

-Sí, se suponía que llegabais antes de la hora de comer – respondió el hombre mientras caminaba hacia un autobús que estaba aparcado no muy lejos del puerto. – Pero parece ser que habéis cogido el que salía más tarde.

-Ha habido algunos que se han dormido – comentó Akagi.

-No os preocupéis. Al final ha venido bien que lleguéis ahora. Tenían que terminar de preparar algunas cosas para vuestra estancia – habló con una sonrisa.

Se subieron en aquel autobús que los esperaban para llevarlos a aquel instituto femenino que quería convertirse en mixto. El tío de Sendoh les explicó algunas cosas básicas que debían saber antes de llegar. Tardaron en llegar media hora ya que había que dirigirse a la parte superior de una colina. Al bajarse, se quedaron impresionados al ver un enorme edificio rodeado por una verja negra. Ese edificio tenía estilo e influencia europea. Vieron a dos chicas sentadas correctamente en unos bancos que había a un lado del camino y que estaba debajo de un árbol. Ambas chicas estaban riéndose con una mano delante de la boca.

-¡Wow, son hermosas! – Comentó Mitsui mirándolas.

El profesor de Física sonrió ante el comentario del joven y abrió la puerta de la verja. Las dos chicas miraron sorprendidas hacia la verja y luego se quedaron mirando la fila de chicos que pasaban por delante de ellas. Una de ellas le comentó algo en el oído a la otra chica. Cuando Sendoh, Jin, Fujima y Rukawa pasaron por delante de ellas, sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Una vez que estuvieron enfrente de una grandísima puerta de madera con figuras talladas, el hombre dijo:

-Bueno, aquí os dejo. Cuando entréis, Smuk-sama se hará cargo de vosotros.

-¿Cómo sabremos quién es? – Preguntó Hanagata.

-Lo sabréis. De todas formas, Smuk-sama es quien está esperándoos detrás de esa puerta – respondió con una sonrisa el hombre.

-¡Al fin habéis llegado! – Se escuchó.

Todos los miraron hacia su derecha sorprendidos. Más de uno se sonrojaron al ver que se trataba de una chica delgada y alta, que mediría 1,87m. Tenía una larga y sedosa cabellera en forma ondulada de color castaño, también tenía un flequillo que le tapaba un poco los ojos. Su piel era suave y un poco bronceada, aunque se podía ver que sus mejillas tenían un leve sonrojo. Sus ojos eran medianos, alargados, de expresión pícara y eran de un negro profundo. Tenía unas largas, espesas y curvadas pestañas que hacen su mirada profunda. Los labios eran rosados y su nariz pequeña y respingada.

-Bueno chicos, os dejo con ella – se despidió el hombre y se marchó.

-¿Tú eres Smuk-sama? – Logró preguntar Mitsui tras unos minutos de embobamiento.

-No, no lo soy – respondió la chica castaña. – Mi nombre es Aya Mikage y soy una de las cinco chicas del Consejo Estudiantil y representante de las alumnas de Segundo de Preparatoria – se presentó con una sonrisa.

-Oh, ya están aquí – dijeron detrás de la chica que llamaba Aya.

Detrás de ella, apareció una chica alta de cabello castaño oscuro por la mitad de la espalda, liso y con flequillo recto que caía suavemente sobre la frente a la altura de la cejas. Poseía unos pequeños ojos verdes adornados por sus medianamente largas pestañas. Su nariz era chata y los labios gorditos. Tenía grandes pechos. Su cara era redondita y dulce haciéndole aún más atractiva. Esa chica mediría 1,80m.

-Bienvenidos – dijo la recién llegada. – Me llamo Marina Shimura. Es un placer.

-Ella también está en el Consejo Estudiantil y representa a las alumnas de Primero de Preparatoria – añadió Aya con una sonrisa.

-Chicas ¿habéis visto a Sel? La llevo buscando bastante tiempo – se escuchó. Las dos chicas se giraron.

-No Chie. Yo acabo de llegar del club Hípica y supongo que Marina de la biblioteca – respondió Aya.

Chie era una chica baste alta, medía aproximadamente 1,85 m. Su piel era muy blanquita. Su pelo era de un extraño tono entre castaño claro y rubio, ondulado y le caía hasta la altura de la mitad de la espalda. Poseía unos ojos grandes y expresivos, que mostraban un atisbo de curiosidad y eran de un bonito tono azulado. Su cuerpo era esbelto y muy estilizado, con largas piernas, caderas, cinturita y un busco ni muy excesivo ni demasiado escaso.

-Seguro que está ocupándose de la llegada de los chicos – le dijo Marina con una sonrisa.

-Sí… - susurró la chica recién llegada. - ¿Sumiko y Emi están con ella? – Preguntó.

-Sé que Sumiko sí está pero Emi no lo sé, no la he visto en todo el día – respondió la muchacha del cabello castaño oscuro.

-¿Cuánto mides? – Preguntó Aya a Uozumi con ojos de admiración.

-2,02m. ¿Por qué? – Respondió con un leve sonrojo ya que la chica estaba muy cerca de él.

-Me encanta que los chicos seas así de altos - contestó con una sonrisa. – Tú y yo nos llevaremos genial – aseguró la chica.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió dando paso a una chica que su estatura era de 1,87m aproximadamente, de piel clara con las mejillas rosadas, era delgada y poseía unos bonitos ojos miel que combinaban con su cabello castaño, el cual era sujetado por una coleta alta dejando caer algunos mechones dándole un toque informal a su peinado. Sus labios eran rosados, finos y delgados haciendo juego con su nariz delgada. Esa chica se puso sus manos en la cintura y miró a las demás con cara seria.

-¿Qué hacéis ahí? Os necesitamos para hacer la repartición de las habitaciones – le dijo aquella chica a las demás.

-No seas así Sumiko. Acabamos de terminar nuestras actividades y además, Sel sabía dónde estábamos – dijo Aya sin perder esa sonrisa.

-No deberías ser así, Sumiko – dijo una voz detrás de la muchacha de la coleta.

Apareció una chica de comprensión delgada, alta y de tez blanca. Poseía unos ojos inexpresivos que eran algo pequeños y de color marrón claro. Su pelo es voluminoso, rizado, por la mitad de la espalda y de color moreno. La nariz era chatada y tenía los labios gorditos.

-¡Pero Emi! Se han estado escabullendo todo el día – se quejó la tal Sumiko.

-Bienvenidos, os estábamos esperando – les dijo la chica morena con una sonrisa. – Yo soy Emi Yagami y ella es Sumiko Tachibana.

-Emi es la encargada de las chicas de Primero de Secundaria y Sumiko de Tercero de Secundaria – explicó Aya.

-¿Ellas también están en el Consejo Estudiantil? – Preguntó Uekusa a la chica del cabello castaño oscuro.

-Sí, todas estamos en el Consejo Estudiantil – respondió Marina con una sonrisa y acercándose a sus amigas. – Creo que es hora de entrar. Smuk-sama está esperándonos.

Los chicos tragaron saliva. No podían evitar estar nerviosos. El interior de aquel edificio era mucho más grande y elegante de lo que habían imaginado. Las chicas llevaban un uniforme escolar blanco y azul de marinero a rayas. Se trataba de una mini falda azul con volados en la parte inferior, un top blanco y azul y una chaqueta con una especie de pequeña ligadura para rematar pero de diferentes colores. Llevaban calcetines azules oscuros y unos zapatos marrones. Giraron a la izquierda para entrar en un gran salón donde había muchas chicas sentadas hablando animadamente que, al verlos, se callaron. La chica llamada Sumiko le hizo una señal para que se parasen y se acercó a dos chicas que estaban de pie al lado del sofá.

-¿Dónde está Smuk-sama? – Preguntó Sumiko.

-No lo sabemos. Ha desaparecido – respondió una de las dos chicas.

Sin que nadie se diese cuenta, una chica se acercaba a los chicos por detrás. Tenía las manos en la espalda. Cuando estuvo detrás del jugador once del Shohoku, le dijo en el oído:

-Bienvenido.

El chico, sobresaltado por notar aquel aliento en su oído, dio un respingo y cuando se fue apartar, se chocó con sus compañeros. Eso provoco que la chica se riera con los ojos y la boca cerrados. Rukawa le miró mal. Esa chica era dueña de una larga y sedosa cabellera en forma ondulada y de color platino dorado, poseía una piel suave y blanca como la nieve, aunque sus mejillas están ligeramente sonrosadas. Sus labios eran carnosos y pequeños en un tono rosado y la nariz también era pequeña. El flequillo le caía suavemente tapándole un poco los ojos, que eran pequeños, un poco alargados, de expresión dulce e inocente; tenían un extraño pero bonito color gris intenso. Poseía unas largas, espesas y curvadas pestañas que hacen su mirada profunda. Las mejillas estaban un poco tiznadas de un ligero tono rosada. También era una chica delgada y esbelta con una buena figura con unas curvas muy definidas.

-No hagas eso – le dijo Rukawa con el semblante serio.

-Lo siento Kaede pero no he podido evitarlo – se excusó la chica rubia. – Por una vez que nos vemos después de cinco años, es normal que te haga eso ¿no crees?

-¿Vosotros dos os conocéis de antes? – Preguntó sorprendido Hikoichi y sin poder apartar la vista de la muchacha.

-Así es – respondió ella sin perder la sonrisa.

-¿Y tú quién eres Barbie? – Dijo Sakuragi poniéndose enfrente de la recién llegada.

Un pequeño bullicio comenzó a escucharse alrededor de los chicos. La chica de ojos grises miraba al pelirrojo sin perder la sonrisa mientras que los chicos esperaban la contestación de aquella hermosa joven. Vieron como la muchacha se cogía las manos por la parte de delante del cuerpo y luego hacía una excelente reverencia. Al incorporarse, dijo:

-Siento haber sido tan descortés. Mi nombre es Selenia Rukawa y soy parte del Consejo Estudiantil del Colegio de chicas Mont Lyons. Mucho gusto en conoceros.

-¿Has dicho Rukawa? ¿Entonces tú eres…? – Comenzó a decir Yasuda y Kakuta a la vez.

-Sí, soy la hermana melliza de Kaede – les cortó.

-Y también es Smuk-sama – dijo Aya mientras que las cinco chicas se ponían detrás de Selenia.

-¿Qué? ¿Esta Barbie es esa tal Smuk-sama de la que nos ha hablado? Tampoco es para tanto – Comentó Sakuragi señalándola.

-¡Ten más respeto! – Espetó Sumiko molesta. Selenia giró la cabeza hacia su amiga y luego miró al pelirrojo.

-Al fin nos conocemos Sakuragi. Espero que nos podamos llevar bien – le dijo la hermana de Rukawa sin perder aquella sonrisa. – Si me acompañáis, os diré en qué habitación estáis. Así podréis descansar hasta la hora de la cena – les dijo a todos.

-Queríamos pedir perdón por retrasarnos y por lo que ha dicho este idiota – se disculpó Akagi haciendo una reverencia con ambas manos pegadas al cuerpo.

-No te preocupes Akagi – le dijo ella.

La chica llamada Selenia pasó entre ellos y se dirigió hacia el sofá donde se sentó con la espalda recta y las piernas juntas. Ellos se sentaron en el sillón de enfrente pero, al ser muchos, se fueron poniendo detrás. Vieron que cogía una libreta roja y tras abrirla, la ponía en sus piernas. Entonces Emi comentó:

-Ahora, os dividiremos en cuatro grupos de ocho chicos y luego, las jefas de habitación os llevará al cuarto que os corresponda.

-¿Las jefas de habitación? – Preguntó sin entender Fujima.

-Sí. Como no hay habitaciones libres donde podéis dormir, dormiréis en las cuatro habitaciones más grandes que hay en la Residencia –contó Marina.

-Ellas son Erika Minari, jefa de la habitación Rojo; Kotoko Ashiya, se encarga de la habitación Verde y Yuki Erizawa, de la habitación Blanca – explicó Aya. – Yo soy la encargada de la habitación Azul.

-Empecemos por la habitación Rojo – dijo Selenia. – Los chicos que irán a ese cuarto son: Hikoichi Aida, Kicchou Fukuda, Toki Kuwata, Ryota Miyagi, Tadashi Muto, Satoru Shiozaki, Shoichi Takano y Yasuharu Yasuda – hizo una pausa mientras que veía que los chicos se acercaban a la chica llamada Erika Minari.

-Venga vamos – dijo la jefa de habitación Rojo secamente.

-Ahora los que irán al cuarto Verde, que son: Kenji Fujima, Ryoiji Ikegami, Nobunaga Kiyota, Kiminobu Kogure, Hiroaki Koshino, Kazuma Takasago, Tomoyuki Uekusa y Junichi Yiudaira – la chica que les tenía que mostrar la habitación no parecía contenta al principio pero, al ver a Fujima, su rostro cambió.

-¿Ahora cual toca? – Preguntó curiosa Aya.

-La Azul – respondió mirándole de reojo.

-¿Lo puedo decir yo? – Dijo la muchacha de los ojos negros.

-Sabes que no puedes. Lo tiene que decir Selenia – le regañó Sumiko.

-Son: Toru Hanagata, Taku Ito, Soichiro Jin, Shinichi Maki, Hisashi Mitsui, Kaede Rukawa, Akira Sendoh y Jun Uozumi – los nombró.

-¡Qué bien! – Gritó Aya.

-¿Qué bien? – Repitieron Emi y Chie sin entender.

-Sí, yo quería que nos tocara el chico alto – respondió feliz. – Venga vamos – les dijo a ellos.

Los ocho chicos se miraron sin entender pero acompañaron a la chica castaña hasta la tercera planta. Mientras tanto, las demás chicas seguían sentadas y calladas esperando a que Sakuragi se callara. La chica llamada Selenia sonría, se levantó haciendo que las cuatro chicas que había con ella también lo hicieran y se acercó al número diez del Shohoku.

-Venga Sakuragi, cálmate – le dijo ella con voz suave.

-¿Por qué debería de hacerlo Barbie? – Preguntó él con una mirada dura.

-Porque si no lo haces, asustarás a las chicas – respondió Smuk-sama.

-Ella tiene razón Sakuragi. Controla esa rabia – le aconsejó Kakuta.

-¿Estáis aquí…Takenori Akagi, Kazuki Hasegawa, Kentaro Ishii, Yoshinori Miyamasu, Hanamichi Sakuragi y Satoru Sasaoka? – Dijo ella sin una pequeña sonrisa. – Id a descansar. Habéis estado mucho tiempo viajando y debéis estar cansados.

-Como usted diga Smuk-sama – dijeron los chicos con una pequeña reverencia menos Sakuragi.

-Me podéis llamar Selenia – habló la chica rubia. – No hace falta que hagáis ese tipo de cosas. Debéis ser como soy siempre - se marchó del salón hacia las escaleras.

Sendoh huía de un grupo de chicas gritonas que lo estaban siguiendo desde que había salido de clases. Había pasado una semana desde que llegaron pero todavía no podían entrenar ya que estaban terminando de construir un gimnasio para los chicos. Llegó a la zona del enorme gimnasio pensando en que se podía esconder pero no vio ningún lugar donde hacerlo y aquel lugar estaba cerrado, por lo que no podía entrar. No muy lejos de donde él estaba, vio que una chica con el cabello rubio platino se acercaba arrastrando algo. Se quedó observándola hasta que vio que ella se caía hacia atrás y se quedaba sentada en al suelo, mirando aquel canasto de pelotas enorme. Sonrió y se acercó para ayudarla.

-Creo que necesitas ayuda – le dijo amablemente Sendoh extendiéndole una mano con una sonrisa.

Aya caminaba por el pasillo de tercero en busca de aquel chico que medía dos metros. Necesitaba que la ayudara a colgar algunas cosas en el marco de la puerta de una de las aulas. Lo encontró hablando con sus compañeros de su antiguo instituto. Nunca pensó que encontraría a alguien tan alto de él. Estaba segura de que habría alguien más alto pero le encantaba ese chico. Aya, como el resto de sus amigas, llevaban en Mont Lyons desde que iba Párvulos y se marcharía cuando acabase la Universidad. Se acercó a él dando pequeños saltitos y una que estuvo al lado de Uozumi, le cogió del brazo.

-Necesito que me ayudes – le dijo la chica castaña.

-¿A qué? – Preguntó un poco nervioso.

-¿Entonces en tu instituto eras el tirador de tiples del equipo de baloncesto? – Dijo Chie mientras caminaba al lado de Jin.

-Sí – respondió el chico que tenía cara de niño con una sonrisa.

-¡Es fantástico! – Exclamó feliz ella. – Nosotras jugamos también al baloncesto pero tenemos que tener cuidado de que no nos pille el director. Los días que no hay toque queda, nos vamos de la Residencia y jugamos al baloncesto callejero.

-¿Por qué tenéis que tener cuidado? – Preguntó sorprendido.

-Porque el director dice que "señoritas como nosotras no debemos jugar a ese tipo de deporte." Aun así jugamos y el profesor de Física nos cubre cuando se entera – respondió ella moviendo un poco los hombros.

-Pero tenéis derecho a jugar a los que os guste. No tenéis que hacer lo que no os guste – opinó Jin.

-Lo sabemos pero estamos acostumbradas. Cuando entras en este colegio, sabes lo que te espera desde un principio – agachó la mirada.

Al levantar de nuevo la vista, Chie vio a su amiga tirando de ese chico que dormía en la misma habitación que ellas. Se acercaron sin prisa a ellos y entre las dos consiguieron que Uozumi les ayudara. Mientras que aquellas dos chicas seguían hablando con el grupo de chicos con los que estaban, se acercó un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años con el cabello negro azabache, lacio y algo alborotado. Los ojos de aquel hombre eran medianos y de un hermoso color intenso, los rasgos faciales eran finos; además de que tenía la piel blanca. Era delgado y mediría alrededor del 1,95 m.

-Hola chicas – saludó el hombre con una sonrisa. – Hola chicos.

-¡Hola profesor! – Respondieron a coro.

-¿Habéis visto a Smuk-sama por algún lado? – Preguntó el hombre.

-Creo que ha dicho que iba al gimnasio a llevar algunas cosas que habían llegado – contestó Chie.

-¿Ha ido sola? – El tío de Sendoh parecía algo nervioso.

Todos se giraron al escuchar unas risas acercándose a ellos. Vieron que se trataba de Sendoh y de la chica que todas llamaban Smuk-sama. Ambos se estaban riendo. Se fijaron que ella tenía la muñeca hinchada y la mano por debajo del pecho. Escucharon como el profesor respiraba hondo y con alivio. Los dos chicos se sorprendieron por la forma en que los estaban mirando.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Preguntó Selenia sin entender las miradas que le estaban lanzando.

-¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado en la mano? – Preguntó Chie.

-Estaba tirando del canasto de los balones medicinales pero como pesaba mucho, me he caído tratando de arrastrarlos – respondió la muchacha del cabello platino.

-Akira ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? – Le preguntó su tío.

-Claro – dijo el ex número siete del Ryonan.

-Vamos a la enfermería. Se te está hinchando por momentos – comentó Chie. – Luego seguiremos hablando Jin – le dijo al tirador de triples del Kainan.

-Por supuesto – sonrió el joven de ojos marrones.

-Nosotros vamos a colgar cosas – le dijo Aya tirando del brazo de Uozumi y llevándoselo de ahí.

-¿Qué ocurre tío? – Le preguntó Sendoh cuando el hombre se paró lejos del grupo.

-Debes hacerme un favor – le respondió seriamente.


	2. Chapter 2

**UNA NOCHE BAJO LAS ESTRELLAS**

Mitsui paseaba cerca del campo de tenis. Tanto él como los demás chicos todavía le costaba amoldarse a ese instituto y las miradas de odio de algunas alumnas no ayudaban. Vio que en unas de las pistas estaba una de las cinco chicas del Consejo Estudiantil. El jugador de baloncesto se acercó a la valla metálica que rodeaba la pista de tenis y tras apoyar el brazo derecho en ella, se dispuso a mirar jugar a la chica que siempre iba con aquella muchacha de cabellos rubio platino.

-Son bastante buenas – comentó una voz al lado del chico de la cicatriz.

Al mirar, vio que se trataba de Fujima que iba acompañado por Hanagata, Ito y Hasegawa. Los cuatro chicos también habían decidido darse una vuelta para conocer mejor todas las instalaciones y ver cómo iba el gimnasio que les estaba preparando para que pudiesen entrenar más cómodamente. El chico de la cicatriz sonrió al ex jugador del Shoyo.

-Lo son. Es como si estuvieran practicando durante todo el día – corroboró el número catorce del Shohoku.

-Algunas de ellas apenas asisten a clase – expuso Hanagata con una sonrisa mientras se ponían al lado del tirador de triples. - ¿No te has dado cuenta de ello?

-Pues no. Me suelo quedar dormido así que no me doy cuenta de lo que pasa a mí alrededor – dijo Mitsui con una mano en su nuca.

-A eso se le llama atender con eficacia – comentó divertido Hasegawa.

Una chica se acercó a ellos caminando lentamente con algo entre las manos. Su estatura era de 1,87m aproximadamente, de piel clara con las mejillas rosadas, era delgada y poseía unos bonitos ojos miel que combinaban con su cabello castaño, el cual era sujetado por una coleta alta dejando caer algunos mechones dándole un toque informal a su peinado. Sus labios eran rosados, finos y delgados haciendo juego con su nariz delgada. Se paró cuando los vio y se puso enfrente de ellos.

-Hola – le dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué llevas ahí? – Preguntó curioso Fujima.

-¿Esto? Es un paquete para Smuk-sama. Es para elegir vuestro entrenador – respondió ella. – Por cierto, dentro de poco hay una fiesta de bienvenida. Os lo digo porque si no tenéis traje para que lo consigáis pronto.

-¿Una fiesta? ¿Qué se celebra? – Cuestionó Hanagata.

-Vuestra llegada. Sois los primeros chicos que entráis en el Mont Lyons y hemos pensado en haceros una fiesta – habló Sumiko mirándoles serenamente.

-Y gracias a eso, los chicos del Colegio Masculino Lyons Graven vendrán también a la fiesta – habló otra voz femenina acercándose.

Era una chica alta de cabello castaño oscuro por la mitad de la espalda, liso y con flequillo recto que caía suavemente sobre la frente a la altura de la cejas. Poseía unos pequeños ojos verdes adornados por sus medianamente largas pestañas. Su nariz era chata y los labios gorditos. Tenía grandes pechos. Su cara era redondita y dulce haciéndole aún más atractiva. Esa chica mediría 1,80m.

-¿Lyons Graven? – Repitieron Hasegawa e Ito a la vez.

-Sí, es el colegio masculino que hay en la otra colina – respondió Sumiko.

-Si conocéis a un colegio masculino ¿por qué hemos venido nosotros? – Les preguntó Fujima a las chicas.

-Nuestros directores no se llevan demasiado bien, por no decir que no se aguantan, y no nos permiten ir nosotras allí ni ellos venir aquí, a pesar de que muchas alumnas tienen a sus hermanos asistiendo allí – respondió Marina apoyándose en la valla. – Aunque el año pasado, fuimos nosotras para una fiesta que organizaron.

-Si os soy sincera, yo tampoco quería estar con esos chicos – dijo Sumiko.

-Quiere decir que se alegra de que estéis aquí – sonrió la muchacha de los ojos verdes.

Continuaron hablando con ellos animadamente produciendo que, de vez en cuando, las dos chicas se rieran. Tres chicas, paradas en medio de la pista de tenis, los miraban serias. Una de ellas tenía el pelo castaño recogido en dos trenzas, otra tenía el cabello corto y negro y la última tenía el pelo castaño tirando rubio y rizado.

-Ya ha pasado una semana desde que llegaron – comentó la chica de las trenzas.

-Tenemos que hacer que los echen antes de la fiesta – opinó la del cabello negro.

-¿Pero cómo lo haremos? Smuk-sama y las cinco chicas del Consejo Estudiantil los protege y he escuchado que es mejor no hacerlas enfadar – habló la chica del pelo rizado.

-No tienen por qué enterarse. Además, soy la delegada de las chicas de segundo y me escuchará – dijo segura de sus palabras la del pelo corto.

Uozumi y Aya terminaron de colocar las cosas en el marco de la clase. La chica le sonrió feliz mientras se bajaba de la mesa con la ayuda del componente del Ryonan. "_No sé por qué dicen que los chicos deberían irse. Este chico es un pedacito de cielo"_ pensó la chica del Consejo Estudiantil sin dejar de mirarlo. Se mordió el labio inferior y le dijo:

-Oye Uozumi. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro. ¿De qué se trata? – Dijo el chico sorprendido.

-¿Vosotros estáis a gusto en este lugar? Sé que os pilla lejos de vuestra familia pero ¿sabes? Llegas a acostumbrarte a verles durante las vacaciones de verano o las de invierno – le preguntó Aya agachando un poco la vista.

-Es cierto que echamos de menos a nuestros padres pero todos queremos ayudar a convertir este colegio femenino en un colegio mixto. Seguro que ahora estéis más animadas al estar acompañadas por chicos – respondió el chico.

-La verdad es que sí aunque haya chicas que se nieguen a que estéis aquí. Estoy segura que no tardarán en hacer algo para que os digamos que os marchéis.

-¿Tanto nos odian? – Preguntó cogiendo unas cajas y saliendo del aula.

-No es odio, sino que, como desde que entras en la guardería hasta que terminas en preparatoria, no tienes contacto con ningún chico pues… Las que se oponen son las que han estado aquí desde que eran pequeñas. También, aquí te enseñan cómo debes comportarte, es decir, los modales y seguro que tienen miedo que con vosotros eso se acabe – le explicó la chica saliendo tras él.

-Lo que queremos todos es llevarnos bien con todas. Ahora entiendo por qué nos miran con esas caras – comentó él mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

-Para eso estamos el Consejo Estudiantil – sonrió ella. – Ah, otra cosa. ¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile que habrá dentro de unos días?

-¿Baile? – Repitió él asombrado.

-Sí, verás…

-Hola chicos – le interrumpieron. Al mirar, vieron que eran los chicos del Ryonan que caminaban hacia a ellos.

-¿Has dicho baile? ¿Hay un baile? – Preguntó curioso Hikoichi.

-Sí, es un baile de bienvenida – contestó ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuándo? – Inquirieron Hikoichi y Uekusa emocionados.

-A ver, hay un baile pero todavía no hay una fecha fija. Lo más seguro que sea dentro de… - decía Aya moviendo las manos delante de su cuerpo.

-Tres días – dijeron detrás de la joven que tenía el cabello castaño. Todos miraron y vieron a Chie. – Ya hay fecha oficial.

-Habrá que decírselo a las demás chicas, para que busquen a su pareja – propuso Aya.

-¿Y por qué se hace el baile ese? – Preguntó Koshino con los brazos cruzados.

-Para daros la bienvenida. Como sabréis sois los primeros chicos que logran entrar sin que ninguno de los directores intente matar al otro – contó divertida la recién llegada. – Debéis llevar traje pero la corbata os la dará vuestra compañera, me refiero la chica con la que vayáis.

-Lo que quiere decir Chie es que, cuando estéis esperando a vuestra compañera, debéis no llevar puesta la corbata ya que, la chica con la que asistáis, es quien os la pone – les explicó. – Las corbatas se ponen conforme sea el vestido de la chica. Es decir, si yo voy de gris, mi pareja llevará una corbata gris.

-¿Eso no es la primera vez que lo hacéis verdad? – Curioseó Fukuda.

-No, no lo es – respondió Chie. – Las seis chicas representantes del Mont Lyons nunca revelamos nuestros vestidos hasta el día del baile, las demás lo suelen hacer para no tener que poner la corbata a los chicos con los que asisten.

-¿Las seis chicas representantes del Mont Lyons? – Preguntó Ikegami.

-Chie, Emi, Marina, Selenia, Sumiko y yo – respondió Aya con una amplia sonrisa. - ¿Ya tienes con quien ir Chie?

-No, pero sé con quién quiero ir – respondió la chica de los ojos azulados. - ¿Y tú, Aya?

Emi entró en el aula de primero para dejar una hoja informativa sobre aquel evento que, desde que estaba circulando por el instituto y por la Residencia, estaba en la boca de todas. Antes de salir, se fijó que el chico que era el mellizo de su amiga estaba durmiendo con la cabeza encima del pupitre. Miró al resto de los alumnos de esa aula pero parecía que ninguno quería acercarse a ese chico. Le puso una mano en la espalda mientras se agachaba, quedándose en cuclillas al lado de él, y le dijo con voz suave:

-Oye, despierta. No es hora de dormir.

-Es mejor que les dejes dormir – dijo una voz al lado de ella. Era Ishii.

-Rukawa tiene mal despertar – comentó Sasaoka.

-Tranquilos, no pasa nada – dijo la chica llamada Emi con una dulce sonrisa. – Venga dormilón, levántate. He escuchado que tu hermana está en la enfermería.

No había pasado ni treinta segundos, cuando el jugador del Shohoku abrió los ojos y se puso recto en la silla. Miró cansado a la chica que estaba a su lado y se frotó un ojo. Entonces dijo:

-¿Es cierto eso?

-Sí, al parecer se ha hecho daño en la muñeca – respondió levantándose. – Aun así, espero que no te vuelvas a quedar dormido.

-No me digas lo que tenga que hacer – le dijo fríamente.

Ella le miró mientras tragaba saliva. A Emi nunca le había gustado que la gente le hablase de esa manera fría, para eso ya tenía…. Cogió sus cosas que estaban encima de la mesa del chico de pelo azabache y se marchó. Rukawa, al ver la reacción de la chica, se sintió mal. Bufó molesto consigo mismo y fue a buscar a la amiga de su hermana. La encontró que estaba a punto de entrar en la sala de profesores de primer curso.

-¡Espera! – Gritó él para que no entrase.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Le preguntó ella entre sorprendida y enfadada.

-Perdóname, no quería hablarte así – habló él mientras se acercaba.

-Estás perdonado – hizo el ademán de entrar pero él le cogió del brazo.

-Quería preguntarte otra cosa – le dijo el super Rookie. - ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a ese baile? Y… ¿podrías llevarme a la enfermería para ver a mi hermana?

-Sí a ambas cosas – sonrió la chica que tenía la nariz chata. – Vamos, te llevaré

Tres noches más tarde, las chicas iban bajando por las escaleras de la entrada para reunirse con los chicos que iban a acompañar al baile. Aquel acontecimiento había hecho que muchas chicas se reunieran con sus hermanos que asistían al Colegio Masculino Lyons Graven. Parecía que ya todas las chicas habían bajado pero faltaban seis, las seis chicas del Consejo Estudiantil. Esos chicos que la esperaban, estaban de pie junto a la escalera, apoyados en la pared con los brazos cruzados y apoyados en la barandilla. Cuando, desesperados, se iban a marchar al baile y esperarlas ahí, se escucharon tacones bajando por las escaleras. La primera en bajar era Aya que llevaba un vestido largo de color rojo, con tirantes de encaje, escote corazón con jaretas, con un corte debajo del pecho y la falda lisa caía hasta el suelo. Mientras bajaba se podía que llevaba unas sandalias de tacón a juego con el vestido. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño bajo.

-¡Hola! – Les saludó terminando de bajar.

-¿Sabes que si les falta mucho a las demás? – Le preguntó Mitsui un poco desquiciado de estar esperando.

-No, ya están bajando – respondió bajando las dos últimos escalones.

Aya se acercó a un Uozumi embobado. El chico alto llevaba un traje de color gris oscuro. La americana llevaba un forro completo y de doble abertura trasera, se cerraba mediante dos botones, tenía las solapas de muesca y disponía de tres bolsillos delanteros. El pantalón era con doble cierre y cremallera, de cinco bolsillos, siendo los bolsillos traseros con un botón. Aya le mostró una corbata de seda de color rojo y se la puso, aunque no llegaba bien.

-Listo – sonrió la chica.

-S-sí – dijo un poco sonrojado.

El sonido de unos tacones hizo que volvieran a mirar hacia las escaleras. Era Chie que bajaba con un vestido largo en color azul marino con un adorno de pedrería en el pecho, tenía un escote de pico y un detalle de abertura con un botón en la espalda. Llevaba unos Peep toes de microfibra en color negro con tacón alto y plataforma forrada, tenían el forro de piel y la suela sintética. Se peinó con un semirecogido con media cola y ondas suaves. Saludó con la mano a Jin que no paraba de mirarla con una sonrisa. Él se había puesto un traje liso de color azul marino. La americana traía forro, tenía tres bolsillos delanteros. El pantalón contaba con cinco bolsillos.

-Siento haberte hecho esperar – se disculpó ella.

-No te preocupes – le dijo el tirador de triples del Kainan.

-Toma – le dio una corbata de seda color azul marino.

Cuando volvieron a mirar, vieron que bajaban dos. Una de ellas era Selenia tenía un diseño de color morado, con un con un escote llamativo en forma de V, creado por los triángulos que cubrían el pecho y ascendían haciéndose cada vez más fino hacia los hombros y cayendo a la parte trasera del diseño. Todo el borde del pecho estaba decorado con pedrería brillante además de estar realizado en un color más oscuro que el resto. Bajo el pecho, había dos franjas horizontales decoradas y del mismo tono que el borde del escote rodeaba la silueta actuando de división entre ambas zonas y dando paso a la caída de la falda. La falda caía con arrugas y poco volumen hacia el suelo, aunque adquiriendo cierto vuelo desde su comienzo hasta llegar al suelo. Llevaba unos zapatos de salón de piel caprina en color negro, con forro interior de piel y suela sintética. El peinado de la joven de ojos grises era una trenza clásica frontal con trenzado africano, el cual, combina dos trenzados pero que dejaba el resto del cabello suelto y ondulado.

-Buenas noches – les dijo a ellos.

-¡B-Buenas noches! – Respondieron todos menos Rukawa.

-¿Ese es el vestido de la boda? – Preguntó el super Rookie.

-No, el de la boda es otro – respondió Smuk-sama.

La otra chica era Sumiko. Su vestido era de color verde y tenía un escote corazón que dejaba muy junto el pecho, potenciando su volumen y haciéndolo muy visible. Contaba con el cruce de la tela entre un pecho y otro con breves arrugas decorativas. Debajo del pecho, había una franja de pedrería brillante creaba una gran división entre la zona superior y la falda que estaba formada por pedrerías trasparentes y dibujos pequeños pero llamativos de pedrería más cantosa. Desde esta franja en el lateral izquierdo dejaba caer por encima de la falda una cascada de tela ondulada que iba estrechándose hasta acabar en un ondulado pico. La falda caía entubada hacia el suelo con cierto volumen ya que no era lisa sino que contaba con pliegues y líneas verticales que creaban una falda distinguida. Llevaba unos zapatos de salón de piel caprina en color negro, con forro interior de piel y suela sintética. El pelo lo tenía un poco rizado y con una trenza como diadema.

-Buenas noches – saludó la chica acercándose a Hanagata. – Tu corbata – le dijo ella al pívot del Shoyo mostrando una corbata de seda verde.

-Espero terminar pronto – comentó Selenia a su amiga. – Hola Sendoh. Tu corbata – le dijo al chico de ojos azules mientras le ofrecía una corbata de seda morada.

-Hola Selenia – hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza.

-Y yo. Me duelen ya los pies – se quejó Sumiko.

-¿Vas con Sendoh a la fiesta? – Preguntó sorprendido Mitsui.

-Sí. Me lo pidió y acepté. Así me libraba de tener que acompañar el Presidente del Lyons Graven – alegó ella.

-¿Así que sólo aceptaste por eso? – Preguntó el jugador del Ryonan.

-No sólo por eso – respondió ella.

Sendoh llevaba un traje liso de color negro. La americana llevaba un forro, tenía las solapas de muesca y tres bolsillos delanteros. El pantalón tenía cinco bolsillos. Hanagata se había puesto un traje de color negro. La americana llevaba forro completo y de doble abertura trasera. Se cerraba mediante dos botones, tenía las solapas de muesca y disponía de tres bolsillos delanteros. El pantalón era de doble cierre y cremallera, de cinco bolsillos, los bolsillos traseros con un botón.

-Estáis todos fenomenales – opinó Aya cogida del brazo de un sonrojado Uozumi.

-Es cierto – corroboró Selenia al lado del as del Ryonan.

Emi bajaba las escaleras con vestido largo en color granate, con un escote palabra de honor y un adorno de pedrería debajo del pecho. Tenía la parte superior drapeada y un forro a tono. Tenía el pelo recogido en un chongo alto, que tenía un mechón frontal suelto para que posteriormente recoger en un discreto pasador. Detrás de ella, también iba Marina que había optado por un vestido largo, de gasa en color verde agua. Sin mangas, con escote de pico cruzado y un corte debajo del pecho con fajín cosido a tono, con unas sandalias planas de tiras en tono dorados con un adorno de pedrería. Tenía el pelo partido en dos desde arriba y lo ajustó cada parte con un lindo pasador. Terminaba con ondas en las puntas.

-Hola. Siento por la tardanza – se excusó Emi con Rukawa y le dio una corbata de seda color granate.

-No hay manera de sujetar el cabello y no encontraba tu corbata – le dijo Marina a Mitsui y de su muñeca se desató la prenda de seda de color verde agua.

Rukawa llevaba un traje en color gris marengo, con americana con solapa de muesca, cierre en una fila de dos botones y tres bolsillos en parte delantera. Mitsui optó por un traje liso de color gris marengo. La americana llevaba un forro, tenía las solapas de muesca y tres bolsillos delanteros. El pantalón tenía cinco bolsillos.

-Chicos, es hora de irse – dijo Chie con una sonrisa.

-Sí – respondieron todos a coro.

Las chicas llegaron al jardín acompañadas por sus parejas. Los chicos del Lyons Graven los miraron con la cabeza levantada un poco hacia arriba, dando a entender que les miraba con una aire altanero. El cielo estaba tan despejado que se podía ver perfectamente todas las estrellas, ya que la luz que ambientaba la pista de baile era tenue y creaba un ambiente romántico.

-¡Qué bonito! – Exclamó Aya cuando vio el decorado de flores blancas y moradas por el alumbramiento.

-Sí, lo es. Las chicas han un buen trabajo – comentó Selenia mirando todo.

-Podríamos darles una semana sin clases – opinó Aya.

-¿No tendremos que comenzar con el primer baile verdad? – Preguntó apurado Mitsui.

-Para nada – respondió Selenia con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo que para nada? Las seis chicas del Mont Lyons deben abrir el baile. Es una tradición – dijo una voz acercándose.

Las chicas miraron al dueño de esas palabras. Ese chico se paró delante de la muchacha rubia. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro largo hasta los hombros, con un flequillo que le llegaba un poco por los ojos. Los ojos eran de color grises con un delineado natural en ellos, que le daban un aire misterioso. La tez de aquel chico era un poco morena. Mediría alrededor del 1,85m y su contextura era delgada y estilizada. Cogió la mano derecha de Selenia y depositó un pequeño beso en ella pero ella la quitó algo incómoda.

-¿Y tú qué sabes sobre las tradiciones del Mont Lyons Shirai? – Preguntó seria Sumiko.

-¿Quién es este tío? – Dijo Sakuragi acercándose a ellos.

-Es Yuu Shirai. El Presidente del Lyons Graven – respondió con desdén Sumiko.

-Es una pena que no hayas querido venir conmigo, Smuk-sama. Con la pareja tan… tan… buena que hacemos – le dijo Shirai a Selenia.

-No es ninguna pena. Antes de asistir a este baile contigo, me hubiera quedado en mi habitación – le dijo ella con desdén pero sonriendo. – Vamos Sendoh. Seguro que tienes hambre.

El jugador baloncesto asintió con la cabeza y ambos se dirigieron hacia una mesa donde había varios platos de comida y también estaba la bebida. Shirai los miró frustrado. Rukawa pasó detrás de él y le pisó disimuladamente. Chie le dijo cuando pasó por su lado:

-Smuk-sama está muy alto para ti.

-Conseguiré que sea mi novia – dijo él muy seguro.

-Nunca lo será. Ella pasa de ti – dijo divertida Marina.

-Eso ya lo veremos – dijo él serio.

Sendoh y Selenia llegaron a la mesa de la comida y fue entonces ella dejó escapar un leve y largo suspiro. Cogió un canapé y se lo empezó a comer tranquila. El jugador de baloncesto la miraba detenidamente. Buscaba una respuesta a lo que le había contado su tío unos días atrás.

-Flash back-

_-¿Qué ocurre tío? – Le preguntó Sendoh cuando el hombre se paró lejos del grupo._

_-Debes hacerme un favor – le respondió seriamente._

_-¿Un favor? – Repitió sin entender._

_-Escucha pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie, ni si quiera a tus amigos – le dijo el mayor._

_-De acuerdo – aceptó el joven._

_El señor Sendoh miró hacia los lados y se acercó un poco más a su sobrino. Akira miraba a su tío sorprendido por la actitud que éste estaba teniendo. Se puso al lado de su sobrino, le rodeó el cuello con el brazo e hizo que se girase hacia la ventana. Entonces dijo:_

_-Debes acercarte todo lo que puedas a ella._

_-¿Por qué? – Preguntó sorprendido._

_-Esa chica, junto a las demás chicas del Comité, corren peligro sobretodo Smuk-sama – le explicó su tío._

_-¿Cómo? – Preguntó sorprendido. - ¿Quién quiere hacerles daño?_

_-Smuk-sama desciende de la nobleza alemana y griega y su familia es una de las más ricas del mundo y muchos han intentado hacerle daño – sonrió débilmente.- El hermano de Smuk-sama es un amigo de la preparatoria y me pidió, personalmente, que la cuidase y no permitiese que nada malo le suceda pero como no sabía que ibas a venir y parece que te llevas bien con ella, no te resultará difícil ser su amigo – le contó su tío con una sonrisa._

-Fin del flash back-

-Selenia ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – Le dijo Sendoh haciendo que la chica se girase un poco para mirarle.

-Claro. ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Sé que nos conocemos de hace poco tiempo pero…

-¡Oye Selenia! – Se escuchó. La muchacha rubia se dio la vuelta y miró a la persona que la había llamado. – ¡Ven, corre!

-Prefiero quedarme aquí – dijo ella con voz suave mientras que Aya se acercaba a ella.

-Pero tenemos que bailar – le cogió de las manos.

-Sólo tienes que bailar tú. Yo no tengo que hacerlo – le dijo sonriendo.

-Todas esperan verte bailar como todos los años. Venga, va. No seas así – replicó como una niña chica. Selenia negó con la cabeza. - Jo, yo no quería estar en medio de la pista sola.

-No lo estarás, Shirai bailará también con su pareja – siguió sonriendo. – Además, tengo hambre.

-¡Eso es mentira! Cuando cenas, después no suele comer – replicó Aya como una niña pequeña.

-Mientras que Shirai esté ahí, no me acercaré a la pista – dijo un poco seria. – Así que no insistas.

-¿Pasó algo entre vosotros? Hasta hace un par de meses os llevabais genial. ¿Qué ha pasado Selenia? ¿Qué ha hecho? – Le preguntó Aya poniéndose seria.


	3. Chapter 3

**BALONCESTO CALLEJERO.**

-Sólo me dí cuenta que lo único que quería de mí, es algo que nunca le daré – respondió un poco seria Selenia.

-Me puedo imaginar lo que quería – dijo Aya. Se cruzó de brazos después de escuchar a su amiga. – Bueno ¿entonces te quedas aquí con…Sendoh verdad?

-Sí – respondió el chico moviendo la cabeza positivamente.

-Así es. Además, quiero comer algo antes de bailar – contestó la muchacha del cabello rubio platino.

-Como quieras, pero Smuk-sama debería bailar en representación del Mont Lyons – dijo Aya haciéndose la ofendida.

-Lo siento Aya pero no puedo – cerró un poco los ojos y luego la miró.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ya no insisto más pero que te quede clara una cosa. Hoy tienes que bailar, aunque sea unos minutos – le pidió Aya.

-No te preocupes por eso – sonrió más a su amiga mientras que ésta se marchaba hacia la pista de baile. - ¿Qué era lo que querías preguntarme? – Le dijo a Sendoh.

-Ah… no es nada. Déjalo, es una tontería – se frotó la nuca algo nervioso.

La muchacha de ojos grises le miró sorprendida pero acabó mostrándole una sonrisa. La fiesta continuó hasta altas horas de la madrugada sin parar de reír, bailar y hablar. Aya estaba enganchada a la espalda de Uozumi y Emi y Rukawa hablaban sobre baloncesto y sus jugadores favoritos. Ryota y Mitsui hablaban con unas chicas hasta que Sakuragi se acercó a ellos, haciendo que las chicas se marchasen.

-¿¡Eres idiota o qué!? – Gritaron los chicos molestos.

-¿Para qué has venido Hanamichi? – Preguntó Miyagi molesto.

-Has espantado a dos chicas guapas – Agregó Mitsui.

-No era mi intención – hizo pucheros.

-Pues lo has hecho – dijeron los dos jugadores del Shohoku a la vez cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Yo sólo quería hablar con vosotros! – Gritó exasperado el pelirrojo.

-Si quieres, puedes hablar con nosotros Sakuragi – se escuchó detrás del pelirrojo.

Al girarse, se encontraron con Selenia y Sendoh. La muchacha rubia le estaba sonriendo al igual que el jugador del Ryonan. Sendoh tenía la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su traje y con la otra sostenía su bebida. Marina se acercó al grupo con dos bebidas y le dio una a su acompañante. Entonces, la recién llegada le dijo a la chica de ojos grises:

-Recuerdos del club de fútbol del Lyons Graven.

-¿Mh? ¿Del club de fútbol? – Repitió Selenia.

-Sí, sobretodo del capitán. He estado hablando con ellos un rato y como dicen que no has venido a la fiesta, me han dado recuerdos – le explicó.

-¿Has dicho el capitán? – Preguntó Selenia confusa.

-Sí – respondió su amiga agregando un leve movimiento de cabeza.

-Vaya… - dijo la chica rubia sorprendida.

-¿Qué ocurre con el capitán de fútbol? – Preguntó curioso el pelirrojo.

-Es mi… - comenzó a decir.

-¡Chicas! – Gritaron detrás de ellas. - ¡Es la hora!

Selenia y Marina se miraron entre sí. Marina le dio su bebida, se puso sus manos en la falda de su vestido, a la altura de la mitad del muslo, y tiró hacia abajo haciendo que el vestido se quedase corto. La ojigris negó con la cabeza y su amiga le puso una mano en el hombro y le susurró:

-Aprovecha.

-¿Qué? – Dijo sin entender.

-Todas creemos que le gustas, así que aprovecha para estar a solas con él – le dijo y le dio la parte arrancada del vestido. – Espérame Mitsui. En seguida vuelvo – le guiñó un ojo al tirador de triples.

-¿Eh? S-sí – dijo el chico un poco nervioso provocando que ambas chicas se rieran.

-¿Qué es lo que harán? – Preguntó Miyagi.

-Digamos que es un baile de un grupo coreano. Yo lo tendría que bailar también pero mi mano me ha salvado – bromeó ella. – A decir verdad, no tenía ninguna gana de bailar. Entre mi hermano y mi sobrino… es imposible que eso suceda.

-Parece que te alegras no bailar – dijo Sendoh con su habitual sonrisa.

-Me alegro y mucho – le devolvió la sonrisa y luego se rió un poco.

Marina se reunió con las demás chicas del Comité Estudiantil y caminaron hacia el medio de la pista. Mientras que las amigas de la hermana de Rukawa mostraban lo que había preparado para la fiesta, Selenia y Sendoh se habían sentado en un banco de piedra que había debajo de un árbol. Con ellos estaban Sakuragi, Miyagi y Mitsui. Sumiko miró al jugador del Shoyo de reojo y vio que estaba hablando animadamente con sus amigos. Chie, divertida, le guiñaba un ojo a Jin cada vez que lo miraba. Uozumi miraba el espectáculo junto a los chicos del Ryonan. Los ojos del tirador de triples del Shohoku habían sido hipnotizados por la manera en que se movía la muchacha del cabello castaño oscuro.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo Smuk-sama? – Le dijo Mitsui.

-Me podéis llamar Selenia. Dejemos lo de Smuk-sama aparte – respondió ella. – Claro. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

-¿Shimura…Shimura tiene novio? – Preguntó algo cohibido con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

-No, no tiene. Cada una tiene un prototipo de chico y si no lo cumple… no suelen salir con ellos – respondió Selenia.

-¿Prototipo? – Repitieron los cuatro chicos.

-Sí. Por ejemplo, a Marina le gusta los chicos macarras o que lo hayan sido, a Aya le gusta que sean muy altos, a Sumiko le gusta que sean morenos y lleven gafas, a Chie… creo que dijo que los chicos con cara de niño y a Emi le gusta los chicos serios.

-¿A ti Selenia? – Preguntó curioso Miyagi.

-Me suelen gustar los morenos – respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Estuvieron conversando hasta que las cinco amigas de la muchacha rubio platino terminaron y cada una se fue con su acompañante. La noche transcurrió tranquilamente. Poco a poco los asistentes se fueron marchando. Los tres profesores que habían ido a vigilar a los chicos y chicas se miraron entre sí cómplices. Dos jóvenes estaban sentados en la hierba mirando las estrellas. El chico estaba tumbado mientras que la chica permanecía sentada con una sonrisa. A ella le gustaba quedarse mirando el cielo estrellado pero por precaución y por norma que los profesores habían puesto, nunca estaba a esas horas en aquel lugar. Se frotó los brazos cuando sintió que la brisa de la noche estaba entrando en su cuerpo. El chico se reincorporó y le puso su chaqueta sobre los hombros a ella.

-Gracias – le sonrió Selenia.

-Deberíamos volver. Si tardamos pensarán cosas que no son – opinó Sendoh.

-Nosotros sabemos que, pienses lo que piensen, no es cierto – le dijo manteniendo la sonrisa.

-Pero no conoces las mentes de los chicos ni de tus amigas. A parte de que las demás chicas del instituto nos odian – le dijo él.

-¿De mis amigas? De ellas sí las conozco. Mientras que estéis aquí, no creo que piensen cosas que no son – rió un poco. – Es cierto, no quieren que estéis aquí pero eso no lo deciden ellas, ni si quiera yo lo puedo decidir – le miró con aquella pequeña sonrisa. – Además, es la primera noche que puedo ver las estrellas sin tener que verlas desde la habitación.

-¿Te gustan las estrellas? – Le preguntó curioso.

-Me encantan, desde que era pequeña. Siempre he soñado que viajaba por el espacio descubriendo vida extraterrestre… o que desde mi telescopio descubría un nuevo planeta… - agachó la cabeza avergonzada. – Pero nunca podré cumplir mi sueño de ser astrónoma o algo referente al espacio.

-¿Por qué no? Digo, si es tu sueño, ¿no deberías hacerlo realidad?

-Me encantaría pero no puedo. Mi abuelo quiere que… - se quedó callada. – Mi padre me ha aconsejado que haga Derecho, como mi hermano mayor, y que mi hobbie sea la Astronomía.

-No debería ser así – ella le miró. – Los padres no deberían imponer lo que sus hijos tienen que hacer y dejar que hagan lo que quieran. ¿No lo crees?

-Tienes razón pero cuando vienes de una familia como la mía, es imposible no hacer lo que digan tus padres – dobló las rodillas y se las abrazó. – Sólo deseo que mis padres vuelvan a estar juntos. Mi madre es la única que puede convencer a mi padre para que me deje hacer lo que realmente me gusta.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Es algo que llevo pensando toda la noche – Ella le miró y asintió. - ¿Yo podría ser tu prototipo de chico?

A la mañana siguiente, dos de esos tres profesores que fueron a la fiesta llamaron Hanagata, Jin, Mitsui, Rukawa, Sendoh y Uozumi a la sala de profesores. Los seis chicos se extrañaron ya que no habían hecho nada malo pero lo que no sabían era que esos dos profesores les habían llamado por otro motivo diferente al que ellos pensaban. De pronto, entraron dos hombres. Uno de ellos era el tío de Sendoh y el otro era castaño, cabello por detrás de las orejas y liso con los ojos color café. Parecía tener la misma edad que el hombre con el que iba. Ese hombre era el vicedirector.

-Gracias por venir – dijo el hombre castaño.

-¿Por qué nos han hecho llamar? – Preguntó Hanagata.

-No hemos hecho nada malo – agregó Mitsui.

-Cierto – corroboraron los demás.

Los dos hombres se miraron entre sí y se empezaron a reír. Sin duda la cara de preocupación de aquellos jóvenes le había hecho gracia. El tío del jugador del Ryonan fue el primero en parar y entonces dijo:

-No os preocupéis por eso. Sabemos que no habéis hecho nada malo, al contrario, habéis hecho algo bueno.

-¿Entonces por qué hemos venido? – Preguntó Sendoh.

-Os tenemos que pedir un favor, a los seis. Aunque uno de vosotros está en las mismas condiciones que ellas – habló el otro profesor.

-¿Uno de nosotros? ¿Quién? – Preguntó extrañado Mitsui.

-Rukawa del Shohoku – respondió el tío de Sendoh. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Lo que queremos pediros es que…

El hombre castaño le contó cual era el favor. Todos escuchaban atentamente y se sorprendieron al saber cuál era el secreto que escondía el Mont Lyons. Una vez que habían sido avisados y habían aceptado, se dispusieron a salir. Unos segundos antes de que salieran de la sala, alguien tocó a la puerta.

-Adelante – dijeron los dos hombres. La puerta se abrió dando pasó a la chica que se consideraba la más hermosa del instituto.

Ese día, la joven que poseía unos extraños pero bonitos ojos grises llevaba puesto una camiseta en color rojo con un print de letras en la parte delantera que ponía "Why not now", de manga corta y escote panadero y una mini falda vaquera en color negro, que tenía el cierre delantero de cremallera y botón y cinco bolsillos. Su cabello plateado estaba recogido en una coleta alta dejando dos mechones a cada lado de la cara sueltos.

-Oh, Smuk-sama. ¿Qué le trae por aquí? – Preguntó el hombre castaño con una sonrisa.

-Vengo a buscarles. Vamos a salir y hemos pensado en enseñarle la cuidad – respondió la chica con una mano en el pomo. – Nos han dicho que, si queremos salir, debemos llevarnos a los chicos que han llegado hace poco.

-Está bien, poderos iros – le dijo el profesor de Física. – No os metáis en líos.

-¡No profesor! – Gritaron todos al unísono.

Paseaban por el centro de la cuidad mientras que Aya le explicaba algunos lugares. Rukawa se había puesto al lado de su hermana pero no le decía nada. Las demás chicas llevaban zapatillas de deporte, pantalones cortos en tejido sudadera y camisetas de manga sisa. También, al igual que Selenia, tenían sus cabellos recogidos en una coleta. De sus hombros colgaban bolsa de deporte. Mitsui se acercó a Marina y le preguntó algo curioso:

-¿Y esas bolsas?

-Vamos a jugar un partido de baloncesto callejero – respondió con una sonrisa. – Normalmente somos las seis pero Selenia todavía le duele la muñeca, así que no jugará hoy.

-Digamos que os hemos usado de excusa para poder salir sin ser descubiertas – agregó Chie.

-No nos estorbéis cuando juguemos – dijo Sumiko seria.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para decirnos eso? – Dijo molesto Sakuragi.

-Quiere decir que no provoquéis a los fans del equipo rival – le tradujo Emi.

-¿Soléis jugar mucho al baloncesto callejero? – Preguntó Maki.

-Sólo el fin de semana que no hay toque de queda. Una vez al mes más o menos – contestó Aya. – Es cuando todas podemos jugar. Tenemos que ver que no hay tarea pendiente y que Selenia esté en el instituto.

-Mira Kaede – le dijo Selenia a su hermano señalando una tienda que estaba cerca de ellos.

-¿Esa no era la tienda que te gustaba cuando éramos niños? – Preguntó el chico de aspecto zorruno.

-Así es. Pusieron esa tienda hace poco. ¿No te gustaría recordar viejos tiempos? – Le explicó.

-Prefiero que no. Siempre acababa malo cuando íbamos – le dijo con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué ocurre con esa tienda? – Preguntó intrigado Ito.

-En esa cafetería…. – comenzó a decir Selenia.

-No hace falta que le expliques de que va. No volveremos a ir – le cortó Rukawa fríamente.

Todos se pararon para ver a los hermanos. Ellos se estaban mirando y la expresión de Selenia era seria. Era la primera vez, en los pocos días que llevaban en ese lugar, que la veían de aquella manera. El ambiente estaba tenso y con cada minuto que pasaba nadie decía nada y eso, hacía que la situación se pusiera cada vez más tensa. Hasta que la chica de los ojos grises sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que… no he ido ya? – Le dijo ella dándose lentamente la vuelta y continuó caminando.

-Papá nos lo prohibió – le dijo Rukawa cuando se recuperó del hachazo que le había dado su hermana.

-Sabes que nunca me he sido amiga de las normas y que siempre hago lo que quiero – habló ella sin darse la vuelta.

-Venga chicos. Hemos venido aquí para pasar un día agradable. Puede que no os hayáis visto en mucho tiempo pero no es el momento de pelearos – intervino Emi.

Continuaron caminando sin hablarse y cada uno por una punta. Los chicos de Kanagawa estaban algo sorprendidos por el simple hecho de haberla visto seria. Con disimulo, Sendoh miraba a aquella chica que consideraban como la más hermosa del Mont Lyons. Si hace lo que quería ¿por qué no podía estudiar lo que realmente le gustaba? Recordó lo que estuvo hablando con su tío y creyó comprender la frustración de no poder hacer lo que realmente le gustaba. Emi se había puesto al lado del hermano de su amiga e intentaba animarlo. Sabía que no le gustaba pelearse con ella, ya que Selenia se lo había contado una vez. Llegaron al lugar donde jugarían al Street Basket y las chicas comenzaron a prepararse. Allí, vieron que muchas chicas y chicos estaban contra las rejas de la pista golpeándola y gritando. Tres chicas con equipaciones de baloncesto se pusieron en medio de la pista y señalaron a las chicas del Mont Lyons.

-¡Os vamos a ganar! – Gritó la chica del medio.

-Eso lo veremos – dijo Sumiko seria.

-Ganaremos. Este partido nos toca ganarlo a nosotras – dijo la chica del lado derecho.

-Idiotas – Aya se puso las manos en la cintura.

-¡Cuidado con lo que dices! – Le señaló otra chica.

Estaban sentados en el Burguer esperando su pedido. Marina, Aya y Chie curaban las heridas de Sakuragi, Mitsui, Miyagi, Nobunaga y Rukawa. Habían ido a aquella tienda que el jugador del Shohoku había dicho que no volverían a ir. Ellos se sorprendieron al saber que se trataba de una hamburguesería. Selenia seguía sin hablarle a su hermano pero cuando se había peleado con los hinchas del equipo contrario, se había preocupado por él. Ella lo miraba desde su sitio, seguía preocupada pero no se lo diría. Entonces Emi propuso:

-¿Qué os parece si cuando acabamos de comer jugamos una partido de globos de agua?

-¿Globos de agua? ¿En otoño? – Preguntó Maki arqueando la ceja.

-¡Pues claro! Es la mejor época para jugar con los globos de agua – respondió Aya entusiasmada.

-Es en verano, no en otoño – dijo Sumiko.

-Yo no jugaré – dijo Selenia. – Mi padre me lo prohibió y más en otoño.

-Por un día vamos a saltarnos las normal Selenia – dijo Rukawa sorprendiendo a todos. – Es hora de que digamos lo que pensamos.

-En eso estoy contigo. Aunque te llevo ventaja en eso – le sonrió su hermana. – Entonces sí, juguemos.

-Pero ¿cómo lo haremos? Somos… - comenzó a decir Kogure.

-Treinta y ocho. Haremos cuatro equipo de nueve personas pero dos de ellos tendrán diez – le interrumpió Selenia.

-Esa sería la mejor manera pero de todas formas no sabremos con quien vamos si no nos podemos algo que nos distingan – habló Fujima.

-Hay una manera de hacer eso – Selenia miró a su hermano con una sonrisa.

Uno de los cuatro equipos se puso una diadema con orejas de gato, otro con orejas de mono, otro con orejas de perro y el último con orejas de zorro. Alrededor de las nueve y media de la noche, volvieron a la residencia. En la entrada, se encontraron con tres chicas. Una de ellas tenía el pelo castaño recogido en dos trenzas, otra tenía el cabello corto y negro y la última tenía el pelo castaño tirando rubio y rizado.

-Smuk-sama – dijo la chica del medio. – Han robado en una de las habitaciones – le comunicó la chica.

Las seis chicas, que iban empapadas de pies a cabeza, se miraron entre sí. Sin más tardar, entraron dentro y se encontraron con el vicedirector y el profesor de Física. Ambos hombres tenían el semblante serio y los brazos cruzados. Selenia y sus amigas, se acercaron a los profesores para saber qué era lo que había pasado. Los hombres se lo explicaron y luego miraron a los chicos de Kanagawa. Akiyoshi Sendoh miró a su sobrino seriamente. Los chicos de Kanagawa no entendían porque todas las alumnas le miraban con la misma expresión y las chicas con las que habían estado durante todo el día habían entrecerrados los ojos pero no los estaba mirando.

-¿Quién ha sido? – Preguntó Akiyoshi Sendoh.

-¿Quién ha sido de qué? – Repitió Koshino extrañado.

-¿Quién ha robado en la habitación de las chicas del Consejo Estudiantil? – dijo el vicedirector.

-Vosotros, vosotros habéis robado en esa habitación – les acusó una de las tres chicas que habían en la entrada.


End file.
